


No Surprise

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. It's kind of spur of the moment.





	No Surprise

He can't really explain why he's been so vicious during training, lately. 's not like it's doing the recruits any harm or anythin', so he's not gonna apologise for it or nothin', but he usually keeps a pretty good lid on his temper during training, and lately, the lid's had a few holes in it, or somethin'.

He thinks it's the new kid. She's kinda small, with a tendency to puppy-eye whenever her sparring partner goes too fast. She reminds him of someone who used to look that miserable, and it pisses him off that she turns it on and off like a tap or somethin', when it took him months and months to coax a smile out of a similar face.

So it's not really a surprise, when he spots Kira out the back of the refectory just starin' at the clouds, that it pisses him off even more than it usually does. It's not really a surprise that sometimes he wants to just grab the guy and shake him 'til candy comes out.

It's always kind of a surprise when he reaches his hands out to do just that, and finds them smoothing down the fabric that covers Kira's belly with his big thug hands, encircling the scrawny waist firmly with his big thug arms and pressing his big thug forehead into Kira's shoulder for a sec' before he kisses the smooth, pale neck and gets a blush and a gasp or a chuckle for his trouble. That bit's always kind of a surprise. But as the days go on, Ikkaku's findin' that he doesn't mind surprises; not at all.


End file.
